


Punishments and Deals

by WacheyPena



Series: Ringverse [5]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce first started coming up with punishments for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishments and Deals

“Bruce, I was wondering, when can we—“

“No.”

“But you haven’t even heard what I had to say!”

“Kal, I know what you’re going to say, and the answer is no.”

“That’s so unfair! We always have sex at my place! Why can’t we have it at yours?”

“…Oh. I thought you were talking about telling the other members in the League about us being together.”

“What? Of course not! They don’t need to know about us! Our relationship just barely began, and who knows if they’d be as accepting of it as Diana, J’onn and Wally.”

“What do you mean Diana, J’onn and Wally?”

“Oh, I told them already. Well actually, Diana kinda beat the truth out of me during one of our sparring matches, J’onn read my mind when I couldn’t stop thinking about us and that time we had sex on the table in the meeting room, and Wally was telling me about his non-existent love life, so I told him mine to be fair.”

“…I should bitch slap you with kryptonite right now.”

“Bruce!”

“But since I’m a non-abusive boyfriend, I’ll just return those chocolate covered strawberries I got for you this Valentine’s Day.”

“No, Bruce, please! I’ll do anything to make it up to you!”

“Anything?”

“Anything but let you poop on my chest.”

“That’s just…ew. I wasn’t even going to go there. And you said poop, how childish is that?’

“Well sorry, I don’t like cussing as much as you.”

“You could’ve at least said crap. Anyway, I’ll let you have your gift on two conditions.”

“Okay, what?”

“One, I get to screw you on top of the Daily Planet building.”

“That actually sounds like fun. Why not on Perry’s desk?”

“Stop changing my fantasy. Now two, I want you to be the one to tell Dick and Tim we’re together.”

“Why haven’t you told them?”

“I’m like their father Kal, do you really think they’d want me to say, ‘I’m sleeping with Superman?’”

“So you’d rather I say, ‘I’m screwing your dad!’”

“Maybe we should do this together…”

“And sometime before they walk in on as at your place, which by the way is where we’re going to be tonight.”

“Ah good, we’ll be away from that damn dog.”

-End


End file.
